


The Breeding of a Gentleman (no, no, he's a demon, can't you see?!)

by berrybliss



Series: The Colourful Characters of Kuroko no Basuke [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AKASHI SPEAKS PERFECT ENGLISH FIGHT ME, Also not sorry, FIGHT MEEEEEE, Gen, I got this idea at 2 AM, I'm Sorry, Supportive!GoM, holy shit guys I cracked, kinda set in Last Game canon, what do you mEAN THIS IS NOT WHAT HAPPENEd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/pseuds/berrybliss
Summary: Akashi shows Nash who the real monkey is.Also: Akashi Masaomi is proud of his son.





	The Breeding of a Gentleman (no, no, he's a demon, can't you see?!)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR KNB FAM  
> lol what even is this enjoy  
> also //yells AKASHI SPEAKS PERFECT ENGLISH FIGHTO ME

Nash Gold Jr. sort of just dumbly stands there for a few seconds, taking in what just happened.

Vorpal Swords has won against Jabberwock, and now, he’s going to have to bear the humiliation of shaking hands with that captain of theirs, with his totally subpar Emperor Eye and his I-am-better-than-you-attitude.

It kinda doesn’t change how Jabberwock _still_ lost. And how he _still_ has to line-up.

Screaming internally with indignation so characteristic of his egotistical self, Nash Gold Jr. joins his teammates.

Akashi Seijuurou smiles at him, practically beams. Nash wants to punch his pretty face. How old is this little shit, even? It’s not even funny, but Nash has to admit that he looks intimidating for someone so young. These were second year students, if he remembered correctly? So around the same age as him by now. [1]

Grudgingly, he takes Akashi’s hand. The moment he does, Akashi grips it tightly.

“It was a good match, Nash Gold Jr.” His tone is even, though Nash would be right in sensing a hint of venom in those words. The sheer strength with which his fingers are gripped is enough of an indication for this.

He doesn’t really say anything, and a tense silence ensues. This is captured on camera too, but he can’t care less. He knows it’s better to just shut up before he says something stupid.

Then, red eyes glint back at him. He’s almost hallucinating, because earlier, he could have sworn he’d seen yellow.

“The raft has been prepared.”

“What?!”

Silver has his own protest to this. “You punks can’t be serious!”

“My father has connections to the police. His network extends to a large portion of Japan itself. You should have chosen your words carefully when you could have, _monkey.”_ The redheaded captain basks in the triumph, his expression very smug, as he watches Nash's expression contort into that of frustration.

“Why you-“

Akashi smirks, retracting his hand and making a motion as if he is ridding it of dirt and soot.

“A gentleman never goes back on his word.”

Nash almost takes a step back as the cameras start flashing. It’s going to become a big scoop in Japan. If America hears of this, he’s fucked. He can imagine the headlines already. _Small Asian Shows American the Prime Gentleman, Trumps Him. Japanese Players, Rising Revolutionaries of the American Sport. Jabberwock, Bad Reflection on American Society?_

“Fucking cunt,” He mutters under his breath, as both teams start to disperse. As Vorpal Swords walks away, the blond player among them waves almost mockingly.

His father is _so_ going to whip him.

“Hey, Gold.”

“What, Silver?”

“You are so whipped.”

He glares at him. “You don’t have to tell me that!”

* * *

 

Masaomi watches from his office chair. There is an imperceptible smile on his face. This is the most amusing stunt his son has done in years.

_I approve._

Shiori’s portrait above him smiles too.

* * *

 

“That was amazing, Akashicchi! You sure showed him!”

“There were literally zero fucks given!” Aomine hollers, “Can you believe?”

“It is the sign of a real gentleman, nanodayo.”

“The number of foul words he said today should have been enough for an arrest warrant… _munch.”_

“Let him be, Murasakibara-kun. I doubt he’ll live to see the end of it anyway.”

A reporter intercepts them. "Akashi-san, Akashi-san, are the rumours true that you gave Kasamatsu Yukio-san of STRKY an endless supply of hand sanitizer after the streetball match with Jabberwock?"  

Akashi realizes it now.

This must be what victory should feel like.

And in his opinion, it feels  _pretty. damn. **good.**_

"I think I'll be needing some of it myself, after this."

**Author's Note:**

> [1]- Nash is 18. Assuming the Winter Cup of 2nd year high school is done for the GoM, December has passed, and so Akashi is 18 too. (look at the bby boy all grown up ^o^)  
> >:)))  
> this is totally what happened


End file.
